Pyra Pyronexia
Pyra Pyronexia was the princess of the Land of Ignium Terra and the former heir of the Pyronexia royal family kingdom. She was Vincent Universe's former girlfriend and a previous member of the Universe Crew. Appearance Pyra's main color is light orange/peach, she has orange-red eyes that does change to a fiery orange when angered or when her pyrokinesis is at its full limit. In an anime artwork recently made for her, Pyra is a very beautiful girl with long, flowing red hair and fiery-orange eyes. She keeps her tied with a hair ribbon at the back. She has three hair ribbons; a yellow one that she is usually seen wearing the most, a white one and a pink one that she received from Vincent. In one artwork made for her, she is shown wearing her Fireheart Necklace, which can also be visible on Vincent's anime artwork from Chapter VI. She is also quite near to Vincent's height, only being slightly shorter than him. She is shown to be quite busty in her anime design. Pyra also has her eyes glow a fiery tint when she uses a significantly strong amount of her power and her body (as well as her hair in her anime design) glows a blazing orange aura when angered, traits she inherited from her mother and father respectively. Personality History As the first born child in the Pyronexia royal family, Pyra was the designated heir to their family's throne upon her birth. At the time when she was an infant, Pyra was immediately recognized as the successor for their country's land and name should the day come that she marry the person she falls in love with, that person being automatically the heir to their throne as king and Pyra as the queen. At the age of 4-years old, Pyra and her father went to meet with Frost Iceagia, the Kind of the Land of Eternafrost, to settle the dispute between both countries for a century. There, she met Frost's daughter and second born child Frostella Iceagia whom she introduced herself to. The stoic ice princess tried to ignore Pyra's attempts to become friends with her, but after Pyra got herself stuck in a small pit, Frostella went through the trouble of getting her out safely. After rescuing her, Pyra thanked her which Frostella tried to dismiss until Pyra gave her a hug, surprising her. Upon this exchange, Pyra befriended Frostella and become close friends with her, especially so once both of their respective kingdoms became allies once and for all. Plot 'Chapter I' 'Part 4' After running away from her kingdom, Pyra is chased by a squad of her family's royal guards, tasked by her father to bring her back home. Ending up in the human world, Pyra tries to escape them but ends up in an open field, visible to the guards. She falls to the ground tired as the guards move in to take her back, but the arrival of the Universe Crew prevents it from happening. She loses consciousness soon after, but the group takes her back with them to their hideout. Several hours after, Pyra wakes up and wonders where she is, but after seeing Jay, she is relieved. She reveals that she ran away from her home due to certain circumstances regarding her family and had decided to seek Jay, whom she remembers from her childhood as an old friend of her father's, to stay with him until the matter settles. She then wishes to disclose the reason to Jay alone, hoping he would understand. After telling him, Jay agrees to let her stay with them and Pyra wishes to not be a burden to them all, happily greeting everyone, but when Vincent greets her, she responds bitterly toward him, much to his and everyone else's confusion. 'Chapter III' 'Part 1' Two days after the battle of Hope City, Pyra and the others return to the group's hideout to learn that, despite the outcome, the remaining Dark Alliance members are still active and have recently stolen an object at the city's museum. 'Chapter IV' be Added... 'Chapter V' be Added... Powers and Abilities 'Pyronexian Physiology' Pyra's body is extremely invulnerable to fire and heat due to her Pyronexian bloodline and as well as being a Fierovian from Elemintraxia. However, while she isn't harmed or weakened by snow or water, she is naturally weak at very low temperatures, specifically those reaching 5°C and below. She is still capable of withstanding ice-based attacks such as Frostella's and even in deep bodies of water without having to suffer great injuries. Her immunity to fire ranges to that she can stay on fire without having to suffer burns or even dive into lava without causing any worrying injuries to herself as neither prove fatal to her. Interestingly, due to her Pyronexian blood, Pyra can ignite herself and cause flames to appear so long as they come in contact with her and she willingly sets off a spark. She can also burn through ice, once again, so long as she willingly does so. Additionally, Pyra is not easily set off by spicy food, rather she has a slight fondness for it but prefers soft pastries. She does not light up in the dark compared to other members of her family, but her eyes do illuminate whenever she is in a really bright mood. 'Pyronexia Pyrokinetics' Pyra has very unique pyrokinetic abilities due to her being a Pyronexian and not necessarily being a human being. Her flames change between fiery orange to hot-blue, however, both variants are still of the same basis as any of the other Pyronexians. The only difference being is that, her fiery orange flames are lesser in power compared to her hot-blue flames, which is a strange contrast to her fellow Pyronexians who are the exact opposite. Her flames are also very combustible as when they come into contact with their target, if the heat builds up, the flames themselves combust, furthering the damage dealt to their target. Relationships ---'' Pyra's Relationships '' Gallery 'Chapter I' TheUniverseCrew(1).png|Pyra alongside Vincent and the Universe Crew 'Chapter III' 'Chapter IV' PyraPyronexia(SUCHIVSE1Pic).png|Pyra as she appears in Chapter IV - Season 1 PyraPyronexia(SUCHIVSE3PicOfficial).png|Pyra as she appears in Chapter IV - Season 3 UniverseCrew(ChIV-SE2Artwork).PNG|Pyra, alongside the rest of the Universe Crew Pyra Pyronexia -- artwork 2.png 'Chapter V' 'Others' VincentAndPyra(8).png|Pyra alongside her boyfriend, Vincent TheMainFemalesOfTheUniverseCrew(1).png|Pyra, alongside Amy, Stephanie, Jessie and Paige The Universe Crew banner 1.png|Pyra in the "Universe Crew" banner for Chapter IV - Season 1 Vincent and Pyra -- artwork 1.png Vincent and Pyra - anime 2.png Pyra Pyronexia -- artwork 3.png Memory of Pyra #1.png Vincent and Pyra -- anime artwork 9.png|An anime version of Pyra and Vincent's kiss from "Continue!" Vincent and Pyra -- anime artwork 3.jpg|An anime version of Pyra and Vincent's reunion in Chapter VI - Season 6 Pyra Pyronexia anime 4.png Vincent and Pyra -- anime artwork 7.png Trivia *Pyra's birthday (December 9, 1998/ 12.09.98) is a rearranged number towards Vincent's birthday (September 12, 1998/ 09.12.98). *Pyra says that her favorite seasons are both Summer and Winter. *Pyra is a great cook, as in some episodes, she can be seen cooking at the kitchen in the Universe Crew's hideout, alongside Amy. *Not counting other characters in flashbacks, Pyra is the only main character in Stories from Summer to appear in the middle of the side-series, appearing in the mid-season of Season 2. *Pyra is the fourth known character to die on their or someone else's birthday in the series, the others being Raven, Rosemary and Cleon. *Pyra is the eight main character to die in the series. **She is also the third member of the Universe Crew to die, and the second core member at that. *Pyra's death has been foreshadowed numerous times throughout Chapter IV: **Season1: In "Continue!", Pyra tells Vincent how "science class sometimes takes the life out of her". Then in "Fightin' Fire with Ice", Vincent tells Peter and Roneil that if ever a girl he loved went missing, he won't sleep until he finds her safe and sound. *Pyra has four character songs, and they are "Firebird", "Hold me Steady", "Sparkling Dream" and "Sparks in the Night". Category:Stickman Universe Category:Stickman Universe (Character) Category:Stickman Universe: Stories from Summer Category:Stickman Universe - Stories from Summer (Character)